Don't Try This At Home
Toad unknowingly becomes a daredevil like his inspiration, Todd Turnip. Mario and Luigi try and help Toad out before he gets in serious trouble. Episode Summary Toad is busy watching his favorite TV show, Two and a Half Koopas. Just then, during commercial break, a commercial comes on for Todd Turnip. Toad screams like a girl. Mario and Luigi rush into the room and wonder what's wrong. Mario thinks they're out of chicken again, and Luigi thinks there's another course creating seminar. Toad points to the TV. Mario and Luigi have heard about this guy before. They agree to go into town with Toad so he can meet him. Toad is overjoyed and he starts dancing around. Mario and Luigi wonder if it's too late to take back their decision. In town, there's a big crowd of people waiting to meet Todd. He comes in on a motorcycle. Toadette thinks he's a weird looking mushroom. Diddy Kong points out that he's a turnip. Toad runs up to Todd and asks for his autograph. He gives it to Toad and Toad is more than happy. Just then, Todd needs a bathroom break. He goes into the bathroom. Toad goes up to his motorcycle. He hops on. Luigi thinks that it might not be the best idea to be doing this. Toad says it'll be fine. Unknowingly, he starts up the motorcycle and is off. Everyone watches Toad uncontrollably drive around. Todd comes out of the bathroom and spots Toad. He is impressed. Toad goes off a ramp and executes a 360 Triple Death Spin Move. Todd is shocked because nobody has ever been successful with that move before, and Toad is the first. Todd goes up and makes Toad his partner. Toad wonders what's happening. He says they're gonna go jump Mushroom Gorge now. Mario and Luigi are shocked. The entire crowd follows Todd and Toad to go witness a historic event in the making. Mario and Luigi know they need to help Toad before he gets hurt. At Mushroom Gorge, everyone is gathered and is ready to see action happen. Toad isn't exactly sure how to feel. Suddenly, Mario and Luigi come and stop the event. They have a talk with Toad about him injuring himself, medical bills, and coins they don't want to pay. Toad completely understands, even though he understands collecting a million coins doesn't seem to be a problem. Mario and Luigi hush Toad. They just go home. Todd is disappointed but continues his jump anyway. He falls down the gorge and Lakitu saves him. Songs N/A References to Previous Episodes * Mario mentions the time where there was no chicken ("A Bunch of Chickens") * Luigi mentions the course creating seminar ("Think It, Make It, Play It") References to Mario Games * Mario Kart Wii: Todd jumps off Mushroom Gorge. In the end of the episode, he is saved by Lakitu in a fashion to the game, with the pertaining sound clip * Mario Kart 7: A picture of Piranha Plant Slide is seen near the bathrooms * New Super Mario Bros. 2: Toad mentions the main goal of the game, which is collect a million coins References to Other Media * Two and a Half Men: The show "Two and a Half Koopas" is a Mario parody of the sitcom * Peanuts: Toad mocks Snoopy's happy dance when he can go meet Todd Category:Adventures In Mario Land Category:Adventures In Mario Land episodes Category:Adventures In Mario Land (Season 1) Category:P&F Cartoonz Inc.